Solve for $z$ : $-26 + z = -8$
Explanation: Add $26$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -26 + z &=& -8 \\ \\ {+26} && {+26} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-26 + z} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-8} \\ z &=& -8 {+ 26} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ z = 18$